Fall of Calus
by Blaster482
Summary: A short story telling of how the once mighty emperor of the Cabal fell from power, all thanks to Primus Ghaul and his fellow conspirators.


Act 1

A Changed Emperor

The mighty emperor of the Cabal Empire watched through his palace window as the fleet of the notorious Red Legion returned.

"Three days. It took them a mere three days," Shayotet laughed as he approached his longtime friend.

"Indeed. My gamble has truly paid off. Primus Ghaul may very well be the best military leader we've ever had," Emperor Calus commented as he watched the ships move to dock at Fleetbase Turok on the outskirts of Torobatl, the capital of the Cabal Empire. "We must hold a grand feast to celebrate their quickened victory," Calus declared.

After hearing his words, Shayotet sighed. "Sir, another feast? I can understand a ceremony of awards, but a feast? Our supply of food will run dry at this rate if we continue to gorge ourselves," Shayotet said.

"Nonsense," the emperor remarked as he turned to exit his throne room. "We are the fruitful Cabal Empire. There will never be a shortage of resources as long as I rule," Calus explained.

Shayotet watched as a pair of loyal colossi escorted Calus away. He remembered long ago when it was he who would escort the ambitious Calus around. Now, he wished to stay as far from the creature as he could. "I didn't want to admit it, but you truly have changed… my emperor," Shayotet commented to himself. He turned back to the window and stared once more at the Red Legion's fleet.

Act 2

Welcoming Party

"Another triumphant conquest," the Consul stated as he approached the Primus of the Red Legion.

Ghaul, the magnificent conqueror of worlds, smirked under his mask. "Indeed. They were not worthy to call themselves warriors," he stated, reminiscing over the past conflict that had transpired.

Primus Ghaul and the Consul felt the rocking of their ship, the Immortal, as it slowly came to a halt within Fleetbase Turok. "Well, now comes a conflict of other sorts," the Consul sighed as he thought of the emperor who would surely be waiting to greet them on the other side of the exit hatch.

"We shall deal with him soon enough," Ghaul stated as the pair moved to exit the flagship.

Upon exiting the Immortal, Calus greeted the Cabal alongside Shayotet and several loyalist guards. "Primus Ghaul, you never fail to amaze me!" Calus exclaimed. "I must congratulate you on another successful campaign. We shall host a grand feast in your honor," the emperor stated. His guards, along with many who stood within earshot, cheered.

The Consul grunted in displeasure and crossed his arms. Calus glared at the short creature, then regained his composure as he approached the mighty Primus and put his arm around the albino Cabal.

"Ever since I saw you in the arena, I knew you were destined for greatness. You have gone above and beyond to show that you are the very best, and I must do everything in my power to ensure that you awarded the highest of honors," Calus said and walked with the Primus through the halls of the Fleetbase. His entourage followed behind.

"Thank you, Emperor," Ghaul said through his teeth. In truth, the Primus despised Calus. He saw the emperor as one who lived beyond his needs. He saw Calus's lavish lifestyle as a weakness, and felt it was wrong for a ruler to get fat on wealth while his subjects suffered hardships. Fortunately for Ghaul, he would not have to hide his true feelings for long.

Emperor Calus did all that he had promised. He announced a grand feast, and a great many Cabal were invited to dine in the halls of his palace. After the festivities were over, Ghaul retired to his quarters in one of the strongholds that surrounded Torobatl.

His mentor, the Consul, soon arrived. "The others will be here shortly," he said. The Consul couldn't help but notice the earie silence that surrounded Ghaul. "Are you alright?"

"This is just… a strange circumstance," the Primus answered. He sat at his war table, staring at a map of Calus's palace.

"I understand if you are concerned, but this has to happen," the Consul stated.

"Believe me, I know this must happen," Ghaul replied as he rose from his seat. "You remember all too well that I was a runt, cast out by society… his society." The Primus looked out his window to gaze upon the lavish palace of Emperor Calus. "He may claim to care for his people, but if he had seen me on the streets, he would've ignored me just the same as everyone else." Rage began to build up inside Ghaul. He clenched his fists with hatred as he continued to stare at the golden palace. "He will pay for his corruption," Ghaul proclaimed.

The door to his room buzzed, and the Consul opened it to gaze upon their fellow conspirators. "Welcome all," the Consul greeted as he allowed the others into the room. He then turned to face Ghaul. "May I present our brethren of justice: Otzot, Moli Imoli, General Umun'arath, Iska'al, Caiatl, and Shayotet."

Ghaul turned to the group. "We do not know each other as friends, but one thing has brought us all together: a hatred of Calus," Ghaul said. "We are all here because we know the truth. Calus is a corrupt emperor who wastes away his days bathing in pools of wealth. We will not stand for his behavior any longer."

"Of what you say, we are all in agreement," Shayotet replied. "We know we must act, but who else will stand alongside us?" Shayotet asked.

"The real question is: who won't?" the Consul laughed. "With the Primus of the invincible Red Legion by our side, all others will fall in line behind us."

Ghaul nodded his head in agreement. "The Blind Legion, Ice Reapers, Dust Giants, Sand Eaters, Siege Dancers, and especially the Skyburner Legion will undoubtedly join our cause. However, I am confident that the Red Legion alone can guarantee victory," the Primus explained.

"Then we are ready?" the Consul asked for confirmation.

Ghaul looked to his mentor. "Yes, we are ready. Tonight, we dethrone our emperor," he stated.

Act 3

The Coup

In the dead of night, the Immortal's engines roared to life. Members of the Sand Eater legion noticed the unscheduled departure and ordered for its immediate grounding.

Primus Ghaul did not have time to deal with the Sand Eaters' ignorance, and opened fire on Fleetbase Turok's control tower. Several Harvester dropships were dispatched to deal with Ghaul's flagship, but they were quickly blown out of the sky. The Immortal then began its journey to the emperor's palace.

On the ground, Shayotet and members of the Skyburner Legion stormed through the palace gates and began to pillage and plunder. Loyalists to Calus retaliated, and a battle for the palace erupted. Dozens of loyalist colossi flooded into the halls of the palace to protect their emperor. Shayotet and his forces were losing ground when the Immortal arrived.

A flurry of rounds shelled the palace, and Ghaul left command of the ship to his mentor as he boarded a Harvester and prepared to enter the palace with his Red Legion. Upon exiting the Immortal, his dropships came under heavy fire. Fortunately for him, his Harvester safely arrived at the third story of the palace and shattered the glass windows. Red Legion forces poured into the hallways, decimating their loyalist counterparts.

Emperor Calus was well aware of the ongoing conflict, but was forced to cower in his throne room due to a full encirclement by his conspirators. All he could do was watch as the doors to his throne room were torn down and an army of traitors entered. The emperor's eyes grew wide with shock and depression as he recognized the faces of all those he had once held dear to his heart. He was especially disappointed to find Shayotet amongst the traitors.

Through the crowd of legionaries, Primus Ghaul stepped forward. "Your legions are defeated, your palace in ruins. You will no longer grow fat on the misery of others, nor will you forsake your people. I am no longer your Primus; I am Ghaul, Dominus of the Red Legion, and your empire is mine," Ghaul stated.

"Here is the chance we've been waiting for. Execute him," the Consul said as he approached his former student.

The Dominus shook his head. "No, despite what we know, the crowds of Cabal would not allow such a thing to happen," he said to his friend. "Rally those still loyal to him. We shall send them all on a voyage of despair through space aboard his precious Leviathan," Ghaul stated. He took a step closer to the former emperor. "You will forever wallow in the deceitful wealth you have accumulated."

With that, Calus was banished from the Cabal Empire aboard his Leviathan, along with those who still pledged their loyalty to him. However, with the eventual fall of Dominus Ghaul to the Guardians of Earth, it would seem Calus inevitably claimed the last laugh.


End file.
